


Yes!

by AdorableDisaster



Series: The world needs more Rowdy 3. [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Like 4 words of dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDisaster/pseuds/AdorableDisaster
Summary: Amanda and Vogel enjoy a sexy time in the van.





	Yes!

Vogel fucked like he did everything else - with intensity and excitement. Also, as with everything else, he was completely uninhibited and unabashedly honest. Amanda thought he was adorable. Not that she had any favorites among the Rowdies, but he was probably her second favorite to sleep with, after Martin of course. There was no jealousy among the pack. They loved and fought and fucked freely, living life in a wildly pure, if rather violent, way. 

The met in the van, smiling. Vogel knelt and Amanda joined him. Their knees touched and they joined hands. Vogel’s eyes were wild, but that was normal. 

“Yes?” He asked, sliding his fingers through hers. He always checked in. She knew there was more going on behind his eyes than his manic demeanor let on.

“Yes.” She kept smiling, dancing their hands together in the air. Amanda leaned forward and rested her head against Vogel’s. He giggled and pursed his lips out. She met him in a silly kiss, lowering her hands. He leaned back, drawing her with him onto the floor. The kept kissing, rolling lips and tongues against each other through smiles and laughs. 

“Yes!” Vogel’s hands released her and slid around her back. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her tight jeans, and Amanda gasped at the tickle. She dropped her head to the joint of his neck and shoulder, nipping in a way that she knew he loved. Vogel purred and tilted his neck, giving her better access. She dropped hot kisses on his skin, touching her teeth to flesh just enough to excite the nerves along his throat. His hands tightened on her ass, and he wriggled underneath her. Amanda sat up, still smiling. She crossed her arms and pulled off her shirt, revealing a dark purple bra over her pert breasts. Vogel sat up then too, and buried his face in her delicate cleavage. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She heard him murmuring to her pale skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the spiky stubble of the shaved parts, along with the oily silkiness of the rarely-washed longer portion. Amanda didn’t care that the Rowdies did not win any awards for personal hygiene. They bathed when they could, in campgrounds or rivers or in a gym locker room that was definitely locked for the night but a brick through a window did wonders for ease of access. Small towns often meant cheap security systems, and that meant a night of fun for the gang. A gym was full of wonderfully heavy and breakable items. The stacks of Gatorade and Power Bars were a nice treat too. 

In the times between showers, they smelled like each other. They smelled like a pack. While it did impact some naked-time activities, it did not bother her enough to insist on routine toiletry raids. It was amazing what became natural and comfortable in such a short time. 

Vogel took his hands out of her pants and slid them around to join his face on her chest. He rolled, tugged, and pinched at her, creating a plethora of sensations that was driving Amanda wild. She slid back a bit and tugged at his shirt, ready for the feel of skin against skin. He almost pouted when his face could reach her anymore, but her hands helped him understand, and he relinquished the shirt happily. 

They giggled and teased and gasped against each other as they rubbed sensitive bits against rough calluses and sharp teeth.

Their clothes were eventually scattered across the van through a series of intricate and enthusiastic yoga moves that let them strip piece by piece without losing contact. 

Vogel licked a line down her chest, and Amanda gasped as the heat cooled on her skin. 

Amanda nibble his ears, and Vogel wiggled as a delicious shiver ran down his spine and bounced around his innards. 

She was almost always on top when they came together. Vogel almost always seemed to want her on top, and Amanda was happy to acquiesce. He watched her, eyes wide and innocent. Always honest, excited, and eager. 

She watched his face as he processed the sensations of being beneath her, of being inside her. She leaned forward and let her hair fall down over her shoulders. She watched Vogel’s head rock back as she tickled his chest. She felt him gasp and twitch when her hands moved across his skin in gentle scratches. Amanda was surprised just how sensitive he was, but in a way it made sense. He lived a hard life of violent impacts and physically demanding interactions. These soft, shallow touches were new and exciting to him. 

He tried to keep his eyes open. He tried to watch her roll and move and work herself on top of him, but the good feelings were too much sometimes, and he had to close his eyes. Had to just hang on to her, sink his fingers in her hair, wrap his arms around her, tighten his hands on her legs. Had to roll through sensations with her. Trust her. Love her. Trust her. Be here. Be with her. Trust her. 

She didn’t move too fast. Vogel’s hands always moved. They roamed over her, sometimes pinching or scratching, but usually just feeling the softness of her skin and the curvy places of her body. 

Amanda hummed as she ground her hips in slow circles. It wasn’t even a song, just a happy noise. 

Vogel hummed back, rising up to kiss the Drummer Girl. 

She kissed him back, nipping his lower lip. 

He laughed and rocked against her, kissing again with a smile on his lips.  
Amanda slipped a hand between them and worked on herself. She could feel him vibrate with anticipation.

“Yes.” He loved to see her happy. Loved to feel her satisfied. Wanted to feel her body clench and her heart relax around him. 

“Yes.” Amanda whispered against his lips, still trying to kiss him as her climax built. 

Vogel thrust his hips in small movement that helped the Drummer Girl keep the beat. She leaned back and caught herself on her spare hand, eyes screwed shut and jaw set. 

“Yes!” Vogel bit his lip and moved faster, watching her hand work and chest heave and belly flutter, and hair tremble. She was so beautiful. So real. So there. So now. So yes.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Amanda came with a smile and a shout, dropping her head back until her hair tickled Vogel’s bare legs. 

“Yes!” His hands had been on her hips to help steady her lean, but now they gripped tighter, holding her in place as he drove up and into her. 

“Yes!” She gasped and smiled. Sweat clung to her forehead; they hadn’t opened any windows in the van. Her nerves were alight, and his enthusiasm felt amazing. The aftershocks had her inner walls clenching around him, though she couldn’t hope to maintain any kind of rhythm at the moment. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” It didn’t seem to matter to Vogel. He arched back, then folded forward, burying his face between her breasts as he shouted against her sternum. His arms slid around the small of her back, holding her against him. 

“Mhhmm.” Amanda rested her cheek against his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt him rise and fall with her deep breathing, and savored the rare moment of calm with the youngest Rowdy. She felt the gentle tug as he fed from a rosy pink energy rolling off of her. With his face pressed against her, it was more like he was lapping at strawberry milk, than actively drawing energy out of her. She pictured him drinking a glass of Nestle’s Quick like she had in her childhood, and stifled a giggle against his black hair. 

Vogel’s head tilted back, eyes languid as the last of the energy floated over his face. Amanda lifted her head and looked down at him. He rested his chin on her breast and smiled up, all teeth and lazy joy.

“Yes?” he asked. 

Amanda dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

“So much yes.” She sighed with a smile. 

\---

When Martin peeked his head through the window of the van, he found the two of them tangled in a ripped sheet, Vogel’s fingers twisted in Amanda’s hair. He smiled and put a bag of greasy burgers on the front seat. They’d be hungry when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually ship Amanda/Martin, but I also think the the Rowdies are just a free lovin' group, so I figure everyone has fun as suits them. I love the simplicity and clarity that Vogel seems to inhabit, and I figure he'd bring that same excitement and present-ness to sex.


End file.
